Volverte a ver
by thekillerkiwi
Summary: "La esperanza es un lujo en tiempos de guerra." Tsukiyama y Kaneki se dan cuenta de qué tan afortunados eran cuando no sabían nada. (Spoilers de tg:re c.99)


Deben haber leído el capítulo 99 de Tokyo Ghoul:re para entender el contexto de esta escena. Si leen esto y no han leído el capítulo, me temo que no sabrán qué parte es ficción y qué parte es canon… Y sus corazones explotaran. Como el mío. Jajajaja.

* * *

Desde que Kaneki despierta su memoria aletargada, uno tras otro los muertos se alzan de sus tumbas, decoran las calles, los parques, las tiendas, los cafés. No importa el lugar por el que pase, Hide está caminando junto a él. Pasa por una cafetería y puede ver al viejo Yoshimura detrás de la barra haciendo café. Pasa a un motociclista y Shirazu le saluda animadamente. Alguien con el cabello negro y largo o alguien con una nariz redonda, o alguien con un extravagante atuendo. Cada que ve lo que quedó de sus manos recuerda una sonrisa reservada solamente para él.

Ken Kaneki. Así le llamó Arima entonces. Le reconfortó saber que, aunque había sido él quien le dio otro nombre, en el fondo Arima siempre supo que hablaba con Kaneki y no con una mentira.

Una mentira de tres años que acabó ayer… Haise Sasaki había desaparecido bajo la sangre del Búho hace tanto ya, y ahora está dormido junto a su héroe peliblanco en la tumba en que se convirtió Cochlea. Y Kaneki… Él se encuentra nuevamente en un café lleno de _ghouls_ que considera su familia. Algunos muertos no lo estaban, aunque sus delirios todos fueron reales.

Irimi y Koma están frente a él y parece que el mundo no ha cambiado. Que nadie murió, que pueden tener esperanza, que van a poder lograr su cometido. Le dicen que hoy tendrán una junta y que Tsukiyama ha juntado a todos. Kaneki siente más el dolor de su corazón que del puñetazo que le da Touka. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en que Tsukiyama podía estar vivo.

La esperanza es un lujo en tiempos de guerra.

Pero cuando ve la cara Shu Tsukiyama por primera vez en seis meses, Kaneki deja de respirar y siente como su corazón se salta un latido.

Touka le pregunta a Tsukiyama dónde están otros de sus aliados, y se entera que Hinami y Banjou están con ellos. Se siente un poco entristecido porque en verdad quería verlos a todos juntos. En retrospectiva, ese tiempo que vivió con ellos —con Tsukiyama, Banjou, Hinami, Sante, Ichimi y Jirou— lo cambió profundamente. Inhala y exhala lentamente dejando ir la memoria. Porque ya no tenía que aferrarse a ella. Ahí estaba, frente a él, en una gabardina oscura y de traje sencillo: Tsukiyama.

Hay cosas que no cambian, como su porte elegante y su cabello púrpura, pero su sonrisa, su mirada, su olor—

Kaneki no le quita los ojos de encima mientras Tsukiyama se le acerca. No sabe si es la culpa lo que hace que su corazón se acelere o una creciente emoción de que está vivo. Tsukiyama se para frente a Kaneki, a una distancia cortés, y el peliblanco alza la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. Inmediatamente siente como le recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Tsukiyama estaba vivo.

Kaneki siente que no puede respirar.

Mientras la sonrisa y postura del pelimorado son neutras y tranquilas, elegantes inherentemente como siempre, los ojos de Tsukiyama le revelan una gran fuerza de resistencia. Kaneki trata de hablar, pero nada sale de su boca.

Tsukiyama habla primero, pidiendo que todo lo ocurrido se quede atrás. Kaneki sinceramente no cree merecer este trato. Sólo puede decir su nombre antes de que Tsukiyama se percate de su parche y Kaneki trata de explicarle sobre él. Tsukiyama le mira fijamente, ojos oscuros, postura neutra, sin embargo, se siente extraño. Estar bajo el escrutinio del Gourmet no debía de molestarle después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, pero más de una vez quiso acomodarse el cabello, bajar la mirada— claro que frente a sus futuros "súbditos" tal comportamiento era imposible. No pasa ni un sólo segundo después de que piensa eso que todos a su alrededor comienzan a moverse, Naki trata de matarlo y el mundo regresa a su orden natural.

Una vez más se da cuenta de los lujos que no se puede dar.

Kaneki quiere hablar más con el Gourmet; pedirle perdón de verdad, preguntarle sobre lo que sucedió después— de Anteiku, del ataque a su familia, de que lo tirara del edificio. Kaneki quiere, pero se detiene. Entierra cuidadosamente todos sus sentimientos detrás de planes de guerra y discursos políticos. El fin de una era. El cambio del paradigma universal— recuerda su posición en el mundo, observa a todos los muertos dentro del salón y les revela su plan.

* * *

Tsukiyama trató de enterrar todos los sentimientos que podría haber tenido por Kaneki Ken junto con el traje que usó cuando el CCG eliminó a su familia. El mismo traje teñido de la sangre de Matsumae y las lágrimas de Karen; el mismo en el que Kaneki lo atravesó con su _kagune_ y lo tiró del edificio. Pero estando al cuidado de Touka y Yomo, acompañado por su padre y Hori, aunque el pesar le recorriera las venas, no podía dejar de pensar en el medio _ghoul_.

Tsukiyama llegó a creer que lo odiaba.

Debía de odiarlo; era sólo natural. Kaneki lo había intentado matar. Pero Hori tenía razón. Kaneki pudo haberlo matado y no lo hizo. Tomó una decisión brutal y decidió echar una moneda al aire. Tsukiyama se decía todos los días frente al espejo que no fue un acto de amor porque su corazón se encargaba, fácilmente, de hacerle pensar que aún debajo de toda esa sangre, Kaneki consideró su vida importante. Tsukiyama, después de tanto sufrimiento, se dio cuenta de los lujos con los que había vivido su vida. Dinero y posición, claro. Invisibilidad y anonimato como _ghoul_ entre los humanos, también. Tiempo. Él había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para indagar en sus gustos y obsesiones, como la música, los humanos, lo gourmet, y por varios años, Kaneki. En vida y en muerte, y aún después de eso, cuando no tenía memoria y vivía como investigador. Después de arrojarlo del edificio Eclipse.

Ahora, parado en el mismo salón que él, viéndolo hablar con la multitud, su corazón se estremece. Este ya no era el joven a quien había seguido hace años, perdido y lleno de dolor. Este era el Rey de los _ghouls_ , el _sekigan no ou_. Su viejo yo, antes de la pérdida de Kaneki hubiera pensado que al fin había llegado su sabor a su ápex, su yo en silla de ruedas, buscando desesperadamente una señal de vida, diría que una vez más podrán vivir juntos con Hinami y Banjou y sus secuaces...

El Tsukiyama del día de hoy sólo podía pensar una cosa: las vicisitudes de la fortuna me han regresado a mi querido Kaneki.

Al fin.

Después de la junta, los demás _ghouls_ se esparcen cuidadosamente en las calles y las últimas personas en el salón son los vestigios de Anteiku y los nuevos guardaespaldas de Kaneki. Se acerca a ellos y es Touka quien lo nota primero.

—Tsukiyama, entona la joven de cabellos claros. Su mirada se ha suavizado con el tiempo, pero el fuego seguía ahí. Tsukiyama le sonríe y asiente la cabeza pensando, _El fuego no es sólo rojo y vivo, sino azul y frío_. Alza la mirada y le dice, —Kirishima. Veo que no pudiste aguantarte las ganas de golpearlo.

Kaneki se ruboriza rápidamente y levanta las manos para evitar el posible conflicto, pero Touka solo le regresa la sonrisa y encoge los hombros casualmente. Ve a Kaneki de reojo y le dice con tono burlón a Tsukiyama,

—Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que se lo merecía.

La sonrisa de Tsukiyama se ahonda y los dos se burlan en voz baja. Kaneki se ve totalmente perdido entre los dos. Nishio Nishiki rueda los ojos y le pone una mano consoladora en el hombro a Kaneki, diciendo, —Sólo te aviso que ellos dos se llevan mejor que nunca ahora.

Kaneki se ríe nerviosamente y Nishiki se permite sonreír, aunque con su típico filo sarcástico,

—Son peligrosos.

Pareciera que la sangre se le drena de la cara y está a punto de responderle a Nishiki cuando se percata del silencio a su alrededor. Touka y Tsukiyama, lado a lado están mirándolo seriamente y, aunque no con sorpresa, Kaneki se da cuenta de que Yomo, Irimi y Koma están ausentes.

Nishiki se aparta unos dos pasos de Kaneki. Touka es quien rompe el silencio.

—No confío en su capacidad de quedarse fuera de problemas.

Tsukiyama a un lado de ella chasquea la lengua y dice, —Pero podría disfrazarlo.

Touka sacude la cabeza, —Ni siquiera sé a dónde lo vas a llevar.

Tsukiyama se ríe y dice, —Ese es el punto, Kirishima. Aunque Ayato va a estar cerca.

Touka rueda sus ojos y muerde su labio, —Ese chico está totalmente acabado.

Nishiki se da cuenta de lo que ocurre y se mete inmediatamente, —Ei, Kaneki no puede salir a ninguna parte, —Le clava la mirada a Tsukiyama, —Con nadie. Ustedes son los _ghouls_ más buscados de la CCG en este momento. Sin mencionar que Ayato va a estar con ustedes.

Touka asiente, pero Tsukiyama sólo rueda sus ojos. Kaneki voltea a ver al pelimorado, y cuando se ven a los ojos, Kaneki entiende y una sonrisa se empieza dibujar suavemente en su rostro. Tsukiyama quería llevarlo a ver a Hinami y Banjou. A Jirou, Sante e Ichimi. Su viejo grupo. Tsukiyama tiene la decencia de ruborizarse, aunque sea ligeramente y cubre su boca con su mano para ocultarlo un poco. Kaneki no se ha dado cuenta, pero se estaba acercando hacia el Gourmet con una sonrisa demasiado grande.

Touka y Nishiki ambos hacen muecas gemelas de irritación. Ya tenían suficiente con los suspiros alargados de Tsukiyama en el café, tener que agregar los de Kaneki sería demasiado. Ni de chiste iban a disuadirlos ahora.

Kaneki está parado frente a el pelimorado para cuando este alza la mirada. La mirada agradecida de Kaneki se cruza con la mirada desarmada de Tsukiyama. Kaneki siente que puede respirar mejor ahora que puede leer claramente las intenciones del gourmet. No como cuando hablaron por primera vez hace poco. Kaneki está a punto de agradecerle cuando los ojos de Tsukiyama oscurecen y se resguardan de nuevo.

Tsukiyama le sonríe neutralmente y dice, —Hinami y Banjo nos esperan no muy lejos de aquí. Les dije que sin falta te llevaría con ellos.

Kaneki voltea a ver a los otros dos _ghouls_ y aunque parece que tienen mucho que decir, Kaneki les dice claramente, —Voy a salir con Tsukiyama, regreso mañana.

Queda de sobra decir que nadie más dijo nada.

Kaneki voltea a ver a Tsukiyama inocentemente y le pregunta, —¿Estás listo?

A lo que Tsukiyama asiente un poco fuera de sí mientras que le dice a su corazón acelerado, _No es amor, no es amor, no es amor_.

* * *

Esto es el resultado de mi procrastinación (perdón Violeta, no pude evitarlo). Es muy posible que para mañana esté completo. No joke. Si leen mis otras cosas perdonen mi demora (o mátenme en sus sueños… acepto humildemente mi irresponsabilidad), pero ya pronto saldrán los siguientes capítulos y un anuncio que espero les agrade mucho.


End file.
